Take a Little Ride
by United Profilers
Summary: Reid encounters Agent Blake while riding around on a bicycle built for two by himself. Slightly implied Reid/Blake.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

After putting on his helmet, Dr. Spencer Reid grasped the handle bars of his tandem bicycle, swinging his foot over the frame and onto the pedal, then set out for the streets of Washington D.C.. It was a nice and sunny Saturday, the team had the whole weekend off, Reid knew just about what each and every one of his colleagues had planned for the next two days off. Hotch, Rossi, Beth, and Jack all went on a fishing trip, Morgan was visiting his family, Garcia and a few of her friends from that support group she attended were going to spend the whole day at the movies. JJ and Will planned to have a picnic with Henry at the park, and Alex Blake... well, to be honest, Spencer had no idea what she was doing.

"Hey, you lost somebody!"

"She fell off!"

The young genius silently rolled his eyes at the comments people sent his way as he rode by. It was an odd sight to them seeing someone riding alone on a bicycle built for two all by themself, but it was far from impossible. You drive alone in your five-seat sedan after all, right? Spencer's eidetic memory was a little vague on how he ended up with the bike in the first place, but if he recalled correctly, a neighboring couple departing for Canada kindly gave it to him, they couldn't afford to keep it, much less bring it with them. The last time he ever rode a bicycle on a regular basis was when he was in college, mainly because he didn't meet the age requirement to drive a car. He figured a leisurely ride would be fine on such a pleasant day, even if it was on a long and heavy bike, not to mention the weird stares that were sent in his direction. He didn't care though, he was going to enjoy his days off, even if they were spent alone.

The word 'alone' brought his mind back to Agent Blake. He didn't understand why though, as far as he knew, she had someone in her life, but he was currently absent. He didn't know what she was up to today anyway. For all he knew, she could be with Garcia, but the technical analyst never had mentioned that Blake would be joining her, so scratch that. Alex was still somewhat new to the team for them to fully bond with one another, but that was typical. She was rather prying when Reid informed her about Maeve though, he wasn't willing to give up his entire secret at the time. And now that he thought about it, Blake was the first one to try and contact him after Hotch allowed him to take some time off. Of course, the second after she finished leaving a message on his answering machine, Garcia was the next one trying to reach him.

Reid sighed, he still missed her dearly, considering she was cruelly taken from him without so much as a chance to say goodbye, and his mother didn't know a thing about Maeve yet, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Diana about her at all. What exactly would he say? Hi Mom, I had a girlfriend, but she got killed? He shook his head, the debate on whether he would write to his mother or not on the matter would remain undecided for now. The thing is, he always told his mom about everything, but he felt like he should make an exception just this one time. It's not like she would find out any other way. What one doesn't know won't hurt them.

When Spencer was given the tandem bike, he thought it would have been a perfect way for him and Maeve to bond and spend time together, back when she thought her stalker was gone and they could start seeing each other. And to think, the very first time they saw each other's faces, was under not so memorable circumstances, and the night ended with her stalker taking both her's and their own lives. On a list of important people in his life, Maeve was right up there with the team and his mom, but now she was gone, and there was nothing that would bring her back.

"Where's your other passenger?" A call brought Reid back to reality. He watched as the single occupant of a huge SUV drove away laughing. _Look who's talking. _He sarcastically thought. He was about to resume his ride when he noticed someone in front of what looked like an apartment complex. Unable to resist approaching them, he proceeded toward them, pulling his bike along, but they spoke before he had a chance to.

"Well, hello, Dr. Reid. Fancy seeing you around these parts."

He nodded. "Hi Alex."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really." Reid shrugged. "I was just going for a bike ride."

"I see." Blake eyed the vehicle. "So, you're riding a two-person bicycle by yourself?"

"It's called a tandem, actually, but yes, I am riding it by myself." Spencer shuffled on his feet.

"Mm." The brunette acknowledged. "Well, have fun then." She headed for the apartment's entrance. Reid bit his lip, unsure if he should ask if she wanted to join him or not. The weather outside was lovely, not meant to stay indoors. He didn't know if she was doing anything else, so it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, Alex?"

"What?" The linguistics expert halted to turn and face her younger co-worker.

"Um," Spencer fiddled with his fingers for a moment. "What are your plans for today?"

A little surprised by the question, she decided to answer. "I was thinking of going for a walk later. Why do you ask?"

"Would you be interested in taking a little ride with me?" Reid asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I appreciate the offer, Dr. Reid, but I don't really ride."

"But riding a bike is easy!" His confidence was slowly rising. "Once you learn how, you never forget."

"You would know that, you never forget anything." Blake smirked. "I know how to ride a bike, Spencer. I just haven't ridden in a really long time, much less a tandem."

"Tandems are fun too!" He insisted. "The second rider, which is known as the 'stoker' only has to pedal. The first rider, known as the 'captain' pedals as well as operates the steering, braking, and balancing."

"Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose, except for some skin." She joked.

"I'm willing to prove you wrong." Spencer smiled, determination within his expression.

"About which?" She questioned, a rather amused look on her features. "The comment about the skin or having nothing to lose?"

"Either or." He replied with a shrug.

"Alright," Alex complied. "I'll take a ride with you, but I need to grab my helmet."

"I thought you said you hadn't ridden for a while?"

"I did, but I never said I didn't have a bike presently." She winked before disappearing into the apartment building. Reid waited patiently until she returned. There was a whole lot to Alex he never knew of, of course, she's only been with the BAU for around a month. Blake returned several minutes later, donning a t-shirt and a pair of shorts along with a purple helmet with her hair tied back into a ponytail. Reid held back the urge to tell her that she looked nice.

"Okay, Dr. Reid," She seated herself on the back seat of the bicycle. "Lead me to my doom."

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "I'll show you." With that, he sat his foot down on the pedal and began to move the vehicle, a noticeable change in performance with the second seat occupied, but with extra power, it shouldn't make much of a difference. They rode down the street heading for the park, Spencer figured they could say hi to JJ and her family over there. As the breeze flowed through Reid's chestnut curls, he thought it was very nice having someone to ride with on the tandem. That way, he was free from the various comments that people shouted to him. No one could say that he lost somebody, or ask where his passenger was. Indeed, he and Agent Blake could enjoy a nice taunt-free ride together around the Nation's Capital.

"Hey! She's not pedaling!" A man walking a dog yelled out to them.

"Alex!"

"I am too!"

**The End.**


End file.
